cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Carville
Ben Carville is an American general from Texas, who aids the Allied Forces in Retaliation. Background Character development By the , Carville is a major general. During the war he disapproved of Nikos Stavros' stubbornness and perchance to embark on dangerous field missions. At some point in the conflict against the Soviets, he became aware of the enemy employing Sarin gas as a weapon against Allied forces. To combat this threat, he briefed a well-regarded field officer who was tasked with eliminating the shipment of Sarin gas in the convoy as well as evacuvating any civilians in the region. After the mission was accomplished, Carville was pleased and gave a field promotion to the Allied Commander who was given the rank of sergeant for his work. Later, his forces became aware of the Soviets attempting to develop atomic capabilities. To find the location of the atomic processing facilities, General Stavros went to meet a Siberian informant of his but the Soviets learnt of this secret meeting and sent a large force to intercept. Carville assigned the Allied Commander to save Stavros as well as end the threat posed by the Soviet atomic program. He later assigned a new mission to the Allied Commander which involved attacking a Soviet sea base where they were developing sea-to-ground missiles. Now a major, the Allied Commander was tasked with eliminating this threat as it meant that the Allies naval superiority over the Soviets was in danger. Thus, the Commander was assigned with destroying the sub pens, research facilities and anything else that was necessary to prevent the missiles from being deployed. For his success as well as the rescue of captured civilians in the research facility, the General gave the Allied Commander a medal of honor and offered to buy him a drink in the officers club. With his promotion to a Colonel, the Allied Commander was briefed by Carville on the latest developments in the war against the USSR. This included a situation developing in Poland where the Soviets had developed their new Super tanks, had Nuclear weapons pointed at London and a mission to extract Doctor Demitri who was defecting to the Allies. Once the mission was completed, General Carville informed the Commander that he had been praising him to the British Prime Minister. At some point, General Carville recieved the latest report from England where a field officer informed him that their southern position came under threat from giant ants. A shocked and confused Carville told them to call for their exterminators until he heard of the large size of the monsters. An angry Carville told the officer that they were not going to lose the war due to some ants; no matter their size and dispatched the Commander to settle the crisis. By the end of the campaign, a drunken Carville told the newly promoted Commander who held the rank of General now to go home now as they were all heroes after their victory. At the time, he was playing golf on his office's desk.